Maddie's Thing
by JohnnysTuffMustangs
Summary: All right, don't even try to read this...well, you can, but some of you may be offended, and it's solely for my sister, okay? It's terrible writing, and I was just bored. So yeah. My writer's block story. /Kevick/ Kinda...don't read if you don't like that
1. Chapter 1

**All right everyone…Please don't even try to understand this, or think that this is serious in any way. I will be updating Seeing Is Believing tonight, but I was really bored so I made this solely for my sister. Please don't get offended, as I'm warning you know, it's really bad, and could be taken as mean. So Maddie, please enjoy this :) And everyone else…you can read it…you can review it…but don't expect much, hahaha….**

**Maddie's Thing ((hahaha))**

"Can we have butt-sex? SAY YES!" Nicholas asked Kevin, slamming his hand against a table and nearly breaking it. He was looking up seriously. Not a chuckle escaped him.

"Sure," Kevin said, chuckling, as he was sure Nick was kidding, as he nearly broke the table in his 'pleas'.

Nick pulled his pants down and started raping Kevin. Kevin chuckled. Then Nick started chuckling too. He started flexing his muscles like mad, maybe hoping to pop little kids heads off when they didn't do their health homework.

"Nicholas-y, what are you doing?" Kevin asked, stopping his chuckling.

"I'm having butt-sex with you, Kevy-boy. And don't worry…I don't have HIV," he chuckled again, riding his brother.

Grandpa Butch then came in. He saw the boys, and he chuckled. "Where's Joe in all of this?"

Nick pulled away from Kevin, his pants still around his ankles. "Oh, Joey? When we went on a cruise, our ship hit this little pebble and he went flying and drowned."

"AWWWW!" Grandpa Butch yelled, pointing. "That's really really really EXTREMELY sad!"

"No, that's like, really sad," Kevin said.

Ponyboy was visiting them, and he began to cry.

"NOT AGAIN!" Nick yelled, pulling the pony away. "We could fill a pool with all of these tears!

"You already did," Pony said, the tears ceasing. He chuckled.

The boys stood there for what seemed like hours before Kevin smacked himself in the face. "AWKWARD STARFISH!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, a phone's buzzer started going off. "AWW IT'S A TEXT MESSAGE!" Nick yelled, pulling out his phone. He put extra emphasis on the 'age' of 'message'.

"That's really sad," Grandpa Butch said, pulling out his phone. It was a pink shiny color. He chuckled because he was the one that sent Nick the text messAGE.

"Hey Kevin?" Nick asked, chuckling. "Grandpa Butch just brought something to my attention…what is that on your shirt?"

"What shirt?" Kevin asked, chuckling. Just then, his shirt randomly disappeared.

"That's really sad," Nick said. Then he chuckled and found the shirt. "This!" he said, pointing.

"Oh, they were going to stop selling my stuff at Limited Too, so I bought myself a Kevin button."

"That's so sad!" Ponyboy said. Then he died. It was like, really sad, but everyone chuckled anyway.

"Can we eat? All that riding you made me hungry," Nick said.

"Sure, Nicholas-y, but all the bread is really _CRUSTY!_"

"That's okay…"

So they made the crusty bread. And they ate apples. With peanut butter. It was delish.

As Nick was chewing, everyone was watching him. "HARDER! FASTER! HARDER!" Kevin yelled, as Nick's mouth moved furiously.

"MEH!" Nick yelled.

"Stop, it's not funny to make fun of Helen Keller, Nicholas-y," Grandpa Butch said. Then he chuckled.

Just around them, there was a knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Kevin yelled. He ran to meet his friend, Phyllis, and he chuckled at her sight.

"What?" she asked.

"It's your mustache….It's grown."

"That's really sad," Grandpa Butch said, chuckling. It was really sad.

"You know what would be really sad?" Nick said, suddenly.

"What?" everyone asked, chuckling.

"If I died right now. Like, if I just walked across the room and died."

"That would be like, really sad."

"I know, right?"

Then, all of a sudden, police surrounded the house. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" they yelled. Everyone chuckled because they knew they were getting arrested for butt-sex.

They went to jail – all of them. It was like, major epic really sad rejection. The police hit the rejection button and they went flying across the universe and went into their cell.

"Let's sing a song," Grandpa Butch said.

"Okay," Kevy chuckled. "Nicholas-y you say it."

Nick opened his mouth to speak before realizing there was someone else in the cell.

"Who are you?" he chuckled. The person could not get anything out but 'MEH!" he knew it was Helen Keller.

"Okay, I got a song…"

**We failed in jail without any bail and our whale's drank ale that they got on sale and they didn't get mail and they met Austin **_**Marelli**_** and they swam in a pale and then they died when they failed in jail with HELEN KELLER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is going to still be for my sister, but it will be my writer's block story…SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Haha, thanks for everyone that did review the other part…even though it's really weird lol. And last author's note applies to this one too…**

**Maddie's Thing Part II…the Introduction of Greg**

"Hello, Nicholas-y," Nick heard the chuckle in his ear. He thought that Helen Keller had suddenly learned how to speak, but then he remembered – it was Helen Keller.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around. He chuckled because he must've heard something in his head because everyone was asleep, Kevin bleeding slightly because he had moved during their butt-sex when they failed in jail.

"It's Greg – you know me, Nicholas-y – Grrreeeegggg," the voice said again. Nick chuckled.

"GREG I FOUND YOU!" he yelled, then he pulled out a guitar and started singing a song. "Greg's the voice I hear inside my head…the reason that I'm SCREAMING! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Then Greg got out of hand. "Patrick Swayze, Nicholas-y."

"SHUT UP GREG HE DIED!" the young boy screamed, waking up Helen Keller.

"KAJEDFIKAEJIOJDKAJFKADJKFHEUIJHFVKDNJ!!" the girl yelled.

"Shut up, Greg, that's her dog's name!" Nick yelled at himself.

Nick got into an argument. With Greg. It was funny. A lot of chuckling went on, actually.

All of a sudden, the jail cell opened up, and the police came in with another girl chuckling. "This is your new cellmate – Imani. You may not understand her name, so it is pronounced EEE-MAHHH-NEEE!!"

They all chuckled because Kevin, Phyllis, and Grandpa Butch woke up to the Imani noise.

Then, Greg started talking to Kevin. "Kevy-boy…I know you are there…it's Greg, remember me?"

"I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU IN THERAPY!"

Nick's eyes turned to Kevin. He looked possessed. "You can never get rid of Greg, Kevy…Never never never never…"

All of a sudden, Grandpa Butch sneezed. "PINK!" he chuckled.

"Green!" Nick chuckled.

"Purple!" Phyllis chuckled.

"Blue!" Kevin chuckled.

"White!" Imani chuckled

"Black!" Greg chuckled

The only one left was Helen Keller. She would be the one to make an orgasm noise, but all she did was, "MEKAJK!!"

Luckily, they counted it as an orgasm.

Then, they decided to play a game because the butt-sex was too tiring to do all day long. Nick started clapping his hands and went, "MS. MARY MAC AND CHEESE!" He continued with a story of how they whined and did the sixty-nine and they all went and cum came out of their bums. It was a good story.

Greg started to argue that those weren't the right words. "Shut up, Greg!" they all screamed at him.

Then the police came again, and they let them all out. Imani came over to their house with them, and Phyllis died. It was really sad. Actually, it was so incredibly sad, that Ralph Macchio popped out and started going all Danny Russo on everybody's soul. It was a poned moment.

Then, it was time for school. They had some pretty interesting conversations on the bus, but because they always forgot a camera, they were not able to put it up on their official youtube, MCJproductionz. It was really sad.

Anyway, they came home from school because there was this guy…let's just call him MARATH!! A few years ago, they had a moment of silence for him because he died in India. Then, this year, today, he randomly came back, and nobody knew why. So Marath lived in, and nobody could longer say, "Mye-Mye Marath."

Grandpa Butch farted and everyone chuckled.

Then, Greg went away. Nick was crying so so so so so hard that it was really really sad. "He's the voice that was inside my head…the reason I was screaming…I need to find him…" he then grabbed his head awkwardly. "I NEED TO FIND HIM!!"

Then, Jacob came over because Greg had visited his head for a little while. Greg jumped back into Nick's head, and he celebrated. But then Jacob cried. He yelled, "I JUST GOTTA FIND HIM DAD! I JUST GOTTA!" It was epic rejection.

They turned on the TV to find what else, but the Fairly Odd Parents! It was really sad because all of the villains, including H2Olga, the Bronze Kneecap, the Titanium Toenail, and even the Iron Lung were on it. It was really sad. Luckily, the Crimson Chin, along with Buzz Lightyear, saved him. YAY!

Then, the Suite Life of Zach and Cody came on. It was really sad because Zach saw zombies, and he called for them in the night. Then he found bubblewrap.

Greg screamed at the TV, giving Kevin a headache because he didn't scream in key. "SHUT UP GREG, I'LL NEVER BE A HAIRDRESSER IF YOU KEEP GIVING ME HEADACHES!!"

**To be continued…will Kevin become a hairdresser? Will Greg ever shut up? Did Patrick Swayze really die??**

**And how do you _really_pronounce Imani?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy!! Okay, I just want to say, half of what happens here and in previous chapters really happened...Like the "Marath" boy, that really happened...so does the chorus song I say in here. This is based off of REAL life, with a little fiction ((BUTT-SEX!!)) Well, maybe that's true, I don't know xxD**

**Anyway, lol, sorry again if you guys are like, offended at this...but if you are, DON'T READ IT! And yeah, again, NOT SERIOUS! If you want real story, read my other ones...I am your brother or Seeing Is Believing. Good stories B)**

**Love you guys!! Specially my sister, who once again, this story is dedicated to!**

**Maddie's Thing Part III – A Day at School**

"Quick, Kevin, give me your math homework!" Nick chuckled, reaching for his lover's backpack. "Ms. Dana is crazy there is just so much it's like, really really sad!"

Kevin chuckled because on his math homework, all he drew was a picture of Nick and his penises on a graph by drawing two different parabolas. He thought of it during butt-sex. On the graph they were poking at each other with the tips.

Before math though, it was time for chorus.

"All righty," the blonde man said walking into the room. "We're going to skip the singing today."

A small tear escaped from Nick's eye.

"And go right to the butt-sex!"

The tear was immediately gone from Nick's eyes, and he started to cheer. He ripped off Kevin's pants and they started raping him again. But then the blonde man hit Nick very hard.

"Hey, you," he said. "Kevin is mine today, you get Nivek!" Nivek popped out and started raping Nick, to his displeasure because he wanted Kevin.

Chorus ended with a rousing song, which cheered Nick up. They all started singing, "A SHLO SHAAAAA!! A SHLO SHAAAA!! D VA RIM HA OH A KA YAAAAAAMMM!!"

Then it was time for swimming. The girls and guys crowded around Nick with a really small bathing suit and started chanting "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

As Nick pulled his shirt off, they saw that he had these really random flab things poking out like swords from his stomach. "PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON!" they changed their chant.

"What?" he chuckled. "Meet Billy and Austin!" he said, pointing to them. "They take the place of Greg when he's gone."

Then he started chuckling with Austin about the great butt-sex he had that night when they had a threesome with Kevin.

Then it was time for lunch.

Imani saw a flagpole up on the stage. The realized that there was a small little tip going into the hole on the bottom, and everyone said that she was gross because she was perverted. But they were all thinking it, and Imani knew it.

Meanwhile, Nick and Kevin were playing with Nick's thermos and fork. The thermos was very cold, and the fork hot, and when he poked the fork in it, it reminded him of Edward and Jacob having butt-sex. He chuckled uncontrollably but everyone else ran away because they were scared.

Helen Keller was in the corner, lonely because she couldn't hear a thing. She crouched at the head of the table, her buttocks touching her ankles. Then, the lunch aide came by and yelled at her because she couldn't sit like that, but she was rejected because Helen couldn't hear her tell her to move. It was really sad.

They didn't even want to explain their experiences in math…it was enough math to make Nick's head blow up, much to the displeasure of Kevin.

On the bus ride home, Kevin took a seat next to Nick. They saw a stick attached to a wire right by the school. It had been there the day before too, and it was really really really really sad that it was still there.

"Nicholas-y, look, I see the stick!!"

Nick looked, then put on a voice as if he were a million years old. "Oh, Kevy-boy," he said, shaking and holding a pretend cane, "that's stick's still there! We're eighty-nine, and it is still there!"

"Awww!" Kevin said, putting on the same act. "That's realllllly sad!!"

Everyone started laughing.

Then, right after school, Greg came back to their heads. "Go away!" Nick said.

"I'll go away when you're dead!" he replied.

"I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich!" everybody screamed ((except for Helen Keller who just went MEHHHHH!)) at Greg. Bwa-ha-ha-ha.

"BUT WE'RE VEGETARIANS!" Maddie and Corina yelled. They just appeared. Randomly. Everyone chuckled…

**What will happen with Maddie and Corina?? Huh? And will the stick be there NEXT YEAR?!**


End file.
